Fuyu! Because
by Wings of Wax
Summary: Fuyu is sick of throwing rocks, but with Genkai acting like a slave-driver, she's given little choice. It's what happens between throwing rocks that's so important, though. Throw a rock, meet Hiei. Throw another rock, kill a few demons. Throw a few more rocks, and Fuyu finds herself stuck in an awkward, one-sided love triangle. Read for more. :3
1. Chapter 1

Fuyu! Because... Fuck you.

That's the title.

This I wrote just for fun. Lots of dry humor.

Enjoy :)

* * *

"Shut up you old bitch!"

Master Genkai rolled her eyes and sighed as she exhaled her cigarette smoke.

"Move the damn thing and I just might think about it!" the old master challenged.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" The mouth on the girl reminded her of her favorite dimwit. What had she done in her long life to deserve not one, but two hard-headed imbeciles?

The boulder in front of her moved. She could see the trembling waves of light purple energy pulsing around the rock. She smirked.

Well, maybe just one of them had been an imbecile.

"Now throw it!" she shouted. The girl sitting cross-legged on the ground a few feet away groaned. "Stop your bitching and just do it already!"

She did. The energy waves around the boulder grew stronger. It went high into the air. The energy waves disappeared and the massive rock fell to the ground. It broke into four smaller pieces.

"I said throw the damn rock, not drop it!" Genkai shouted. She drew in another long breath of smoke. These kids were going to kill her before old age got the chance.

"Who's that?" The girl's question interrupted her thinking. She turned her head to look in the direction the girl was looking.

"Yukina isn't here," she bit. The perpetually angry little fire demon had become a fast pain in her ass.

"He knows she is," the girl stated. Genkai turned her wrath over to her.

"Aren't you supposed to be moving rocks?" she drolled, her anger draining away. If she was honest, she was getting tired. Everyday for the past two solid weeks they had been doing the same thing. The girl's talent had grown exponentially, but it still wasn't good enough yet.

"I broke the damn thing, didn't I?" she shouted back.

"Shut up and throw a rock, Fuyu!" Genkai screamed.

"Look, Granny, I don't know what twisted your panties in a knot but I'm sick of throwing rocks!" Irritated beyond measure, Genkai held out her hand and shot a small wave of spirit energy at the girl.

She blocked it.

"This isn't pointless, stupid!" Genkai yelled back. "Two weeks ago, that would have knocked you over the side of the mountain!"

"I'm sick of rocks!" Fuyu insisted. "Can I move him?" She was pointing at the little demon still standing several yards away. Genkai watched as his eyes widened.

"I'd like to see you try," he grumbled. She sighed. He'd walked into that one. With an excited giggle, Fuyu jumped to her feet and stuck out her hand. Genkai did not miss the flash of pain on her features, but refused to comment on it. Less than a second later, the trademark cloak the demon constantly sported was hanging over his head as she dangled him upside down.

"Put him down," Genkai said with a sigh. She crushed her cigarette out under her foot. "I need a break from you."

"What did you do to me?" Hiei demanded.

"She's another one of those pesky psychics that insist on seeking me out and pestering me until I agree to help them with their powers. Hiei, meet Fuyu. She's got an attitude and a mouth like Urameshi. You two should get along great." And with that, she took her leave.

"Watch the sword, jack ass!" Fuyu shouted, stopping the blade before it could touch her skin. "I might be good at what I do, but you could really hurt a girl like that!"

"That was the point," Hiei seethed. She watched while he struggled to pull his blade away. She grinned.

"Agree to put it away and I'll give it back," she teased. Demon or no, this guy was fun to pick on. He nodded once and she relinquished her control over the blade aimed at her neck. True to his word, he returned the sword to its sheath.

"Why do you smell like last week's garbage?" he asked, his nose wrinkling up in disgust. She sighed and stretched her arms over her head.

"The old bat won't let me leave this mountain," she grumbled. "And bathing in ice cold water isn't exactly my favorite past time." His smirk was annoying.

"Fool," he bit. She scowled back at him. "If you can move objects with your mind, then why not use that talent to make the water warmer?"

"It doesn't work that way!" she shouted. "I can't control the temperature! Hell, I can't even control liquids yet!" His smirk turned to an annoyed frown.

"What a useless talent," he muttered. He looked back at the distant line of trees. "Where is Yukina?"

"You don't know?" she challenged. He scowled at her. "Look, half-pint, I know you have a third eye. I can see it. Why not find her on your own?"

He scoffed. "Ever since the old woman increased her wards on the property, I am unable to pinpoint her exact location. Besides, your energy flaring out everywhere is such a distraction that even without the wards I could not find her."

"What do you mean?" she asked. To her knowledge, she'd been controlling her energy waves much better than before. That was the entire reason she'd come to find the hag in the first place.

One little incident of flipping a parked car when she got mad and she'd been reprimanded severely. Only after she'd been arrested had the guy from the ramen stand found her and told her what was up. Who knew the famous Yusuke Urameshi worked at a ramen stand downtown?

"Your energy disturbs everything around you for a two mile radius," Hiei bit. "I realize we are at a high altitude, but you even manage to drive the birds away." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do you want with Yukina anyway?" she asked. She would have to talk to Genkai about her energy waves later. Now that she'd improved with her ability, she could feel every muscle the demon in front of her moved. She was constantly aware of the bits of sparse grass moving in the wind. She could feel every bit of sand and each tiny pebble as it moved around her. She had been trying to feel those things, though.

"That's none of your concern," he answered. She frowned. She could feel the way his shoulders tensed at her question.

"Yukina is my friend," she told him, "and I'm not about to tell someone like you where she is!" She felt him tense again. She couldn't see his fists under that cloak, but she knew they were clenched.

"And who are you to decide what kind of person I am?" he demanded. She definitely struck a nerve.

"You're an ass!" Fuyu yelled. "You just show up and start demanding things and then you threaten me with a sword! Yukina is a nice person and she doesn't need jerks like you around!" Her temper flared around her. Her perception of every object within a five-foot radius increased. Little bits of dirt and some of the smaller rocks were no longer on the ground.

With a deep breath, Fuyu managed to calm her energy and drop the pebbles.

"Listen boneheads!" Genkai was shouting up at them from the bottom of the mountain. Fuyu was still amazed at how loud the old woman could be when she wanted to be heard. "If you want some tea, then I suggest you get your asses down here!"

Hiei was gone. She could feel him moving through the trees already, but soon he was out of her reach. She sighed and followed behind, envious of his speed.

It took her a full fifteen minutes to make it all the way back to the temple. By the time she reached the porch, Yukina was already pouring everyone their tea.

"You almost made it this time!" Yukina said with a smile. Fuyu sighed and flopped down on the steps. Yukina gave her a cup. "In another week you will be almost as fast as Mister Hiei!"

"Doubtful," Hiei snipped. Fuyu glared at him, then smiled back to Yukina.

"I don't think I'll ever be that fast," she admitted to the ice maiden. "Thank you for being so nice about it, though."

"Drink your tea and go inside," Genkai snapped. "You stink. We are having guests tonight and I expect you to behave yourself."

Fuyu smirked. "I'll try." Genkai rolled her eyes but did not comment. "Who's coming?"

"Yusuke, Keiko, Shizuru, Kurama, and Botan," Yukina answered brightly.

"And Kazuma?" Fuyu teased. Yukina nodded and giggled.

"Yes, he will be here as well," she said.

"You sticking around, shrimpy?" Fuyu asked, cutting her gaze to Hiei. He rolled his eyes.

"But Fuyu... Mister Hiei is a little taller than I am, and you are shorter than I am," Yukina pointed out. "You can't call him short without calling yourself short." Fuyu laughed.

"I know," she said with a smile meant only for Yukina. "It's still fun." Yukina laughed too, but Fuyu could tell she didn't quite understand.

Fuyu finished her tea and sighed. She placed her cup on the porch and looked to Yukina. Genkai was ignoring them all to the best of her ability.

"Master Genkai told me that everyone might be coming today," she began. "You don't seem to have anything that isn't ripped up or blood stained, so I found a pretty kimono that should fit you. If you don't mind, anyway..."

Fuyu grinned. "Thanks! I haven't worn a kimono in a long time. I look forward to it!" In truth, she hated kimonos, but she wasn't about to tell Yukina that. She'd do anything to keep that pretty smile on her face, and if wearing a kimono was going to help, she was willing to endure.

"I've already laid it out in your room," Yukina said. "Just call for me when you're ready and I'll help you with the obi." Fuyu nodded. She felt a small bit of relief that Yukina offered to help her. When she said she hadn't worn a kimono in a while, she meant she hadn't worn one since she was little. She couldn't remember how to wrap one the right way.

"Thanks," Fuyu said, smiling again. She stood and turned toward the house to hide the pain that made her squeeze her eyes shut. She could feel Hiei and Yukina both. Yukina was relaxed as always, forever happy. Hiei was tense again, and she felt like he was staring her down. What was his problem?

"What are you waiting for, nitwit?" Genkai snapped. "Get in there! You don't have all day!" Fuyu sighed and entered the temple. The old hag's attitude grated in her nerves.

* * *

Oh, and it gets better!


	2. Chapter 2

Fuyu! Because... She's fucking adorable.

This is my fun little distraction thing. It's not serious. I'm not spending much time on it.

If you like it, let me know.

* * *

"Yukina?" Fuyu called from her room. Her door was open and she had on the first of the three thin layers of the kimono. She had managed to tie that around herself well enough, but the second and third layers were a world beyond her ability. "Hey! Yukina!"

"Why don't you just do it yourself?"

Fuyu turned around, her eyes narrowed. The little demon was standing at the end of the hall.

"Because I don't know how!" Fuyu snapped. "And what are you doing here? Trying to spy on me, ya little pervert?" She felt amused satisfaction when his eyes first widened into shock and then narrowed into a cold stare.

"You're nothing worth spying on," he bit back. She snickered as he turned around. He looked back over his shoulder. "She's busy right now. Figure out how to dress yourself on your own." Fuyu rolled her eyes.

"Tell her to come help me out when she gets a minute, will ya?" Fuyu asked.

"Are you not competent enough to put on clothes? Any child can do that!" Hiei snapped. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I haven't worn a kimono in fifteen years," she muttered. "How am I supposed to remember how to put one on? Why do you seem to have such a problem with Yukina helping me, anyway? Jealous much?"

"Jealousy has nothing to do with anything," he hissed. She could feel him tense up again. "Stay away from her."

"Why?" Fuyu challenged. "If you aren't jealous, then why?" She studied him. His entire body was tensed up like he was ready to pounce on her at any second. She tightened her control over her energy waves, ready to defend herself if necessary. His angry red eyes were narrowed at her. Her stomach was doing flips.

"I can read minds you stupid girl," Hiei whispered. "I see the way you look at her. Stop."

Fuyu blanched. She felt herself take a step back without meaning to. His look of pure hatred almost burned her skin. She narrowed her eyes at him. His eyes were a very specific shade of crimson...

"Fuck you, shorty," Fuyu snapped back. "Yukina is my friend. I don't care if you can read my mind. You don't know anything." She spun on the ball if her foot and stomped into her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

She glared at the other two layers of silk waiting for her. There was no way she was about to fight with all of that crap to look nice for a bunch of people she didn't know. Sure, Yukina had told her about them, but she'd never met them- excluding Urameshi.

"Fuck this," she whispered. Stomping over to the little dresser, she found a pair of black pants and a black tank top that only had one little hole in the bottom. She hated to disappoint Yukina, but she wasn't going to humiliate herself, either.

In the month she'd been staying with Master Genkai, she and Yukina had bonded. Genkai was the reason she'd come, but Yukina was the reason she stayed. If she was honest with herself, she had enough control over her energy to prevent anything too bad from happening, but she still messed up. Any time she lost her temper and she wasn't already focused on moving something, she usually wound up hurting either herself or whoever was around.

The large purple bruise from where she'd hit herself with a rock two days ago marred her usually pale skin. The bruise stretched around her ribs, making the entire area tender to the touch. That had been another reason she wanted Yukina to come to the room... It was getting harder to hide her pain from Genkai. The last time she'd been hurt, the old bitch kicked her there for the sole purpose of making it worse and told her to suck it up and push through it.

Fuyu was convinced she was a sadist. She hadn't come to Genkai for physical training, but for help with her energy. That didn't seem to matter, though. The hag pushed her harder everyday. She wasn't a fighter-never had been and never wanted to be. She could defend herself well enough against a few street punks, but the shit Genkai was putting her through made her feel like she was gearing up for war.

A knock in her door jerked her away from her thoughts. She tugged down the hem of her shirt just as Yukina opened the door.

"I came here to help you as soon as I could," Yukina said with a smile. Fuyu gave her a small one in return.

"It's okay," she said softly. "I won't really be comfortable in a kimono, anyway." Yukina still had that killer smile.

"If you're sure," Yukina told her. "I will get it later and put it away. Everyone will be here soon."

"You need any help with anything?" Fuyu asked.

"Oh no," Yukina said, shaking her head. "Master Genkai and I already took care of everything. Yusuke is bringing some food to cook for everyone." Fuyu smiled, but she felt Yukina knew her heart wasn't in it. She didn't say anything, though, just kept smiling.

Fuyu followed her through the temple. They stopped in the main sitting area where Genkai was relaxing with a cigarette. Fuyu watched Yukina sit down, but didn't copy her. Her side was throbbing now that she didn't have anything to distract herself with. She turned to go outside, but the fire demon was blocking her way.

"They're here," he muttered. He wouldn't look her in the eyes. She sighed and watched as Yukina jumped up to run outside to wait.

"Hello everyone!" Yukina shouted. They were just reaching the top of the stairs. She ran forward to hug the girls. Fuyu watched as a huge boy she could only assume was "Kazuma" run up to Yukina. He was spouting all kinds of romantic crap and she had to turn away from it. When she did, she realized she wasn't the only one who couldn't stomach it.

"You'd rather her go after that?" Fuyu whispered. She saw the edges of his eyes widen and she knew he'd heard. She walked back inside, standing near where Genkai sat.

"How ya been, Grandma?" The loud voice came from the first boy to enter. Fuyu grinned.

"How's it going, Urameshi?" Fuyu asked. He grinned at her.

"Not too bad! I'm surprised she hasn't killed you yet." Yusuke remarked.

"Not for a lack of trying," Genkai muttered.

"Sadistic old bitch," Fuyu grunted. Yusuke laughed along with most of the rest of the party. Everyone had made their way inside.

"Guys, that's Fuyu," Yusuke said, nodding in her direction. "She's the one who flipped the car in front of my ramen stand."

"Nice ta meet 'cha!" The one Yukina so fondly referred to as Kazuma was the first to greet her. Everyone else had mostly the same greeting. She didn't say much in return, but she did figure out which face belonged to each name.

It was hard to stay focused on the light conversation and keep up with the topics. Not only was she the odd man out in this situation, the pain in her side was getting worse. She was afraid to sit down for fear of not being able to stand back up. Instead, she'd headed for the porch for a cigarette.

"Need a light?" Kazuma's sister, Shizuru, was already out there, halfway through with her own cigarette. Fuyu nodded and stepped forward. The other woman lit her cigarette for her. "So you have weird powers too, huh?"

Fuyu shrugged and nodded. "I'm nothing like Urameshi, though. I think the old witch forgets that."

"Why don't you just ask Yukina to heal you?" Fuyu narrowed her eyes at Shizuru. "Look, I don't need my spiritual awareness to see that you are in pain. We've been here for over an hour and you still haven't sat down. And I can see it on your face."

"Genkai won't let her heal me unless I have broken bones," Fuyu grumbled. "She says I need to get used to it and work through it."

"Look, she's an old woman," Shizuru stated. "The last serious student she had was Yusuke and my brother went along for the ride for some of it. She's used to having really strong boys to push around. You just need to bite the bullet and tell her you can't handle that kind of pain. She isn't doing you any favors if you damage something permanently."

Fuyu exhaled her cigarette smoke hard. "I can handle it." Shizuru rolled her eyes. She crushed out her cigarette and turned to go back inside.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Shizuru muttered darkly.

Fuyu focused on her cigarette, trying to move the intangible smoke with her mind. She couldn't focus her energy waves on the smoke, though, and it continued to drift away. She could hear the animated conversations taking place inside.

Any other day and she'd have been right in the middle of the action, joking and laughing with them. She couldn't right now. The pain in her side was getting worse. She felt like she was being stabbed over and over in the same spot. Her hand drifted down to hold her side, trying to relieve some of the pain.

"Fuyu are you hurt?" Yukina's voice was right beside her. Fuyu realized she'd had her eyes closed and she was leaning against the side of the house. She couldn't remember doing either of those things. She nodded once, unable to lie. "Please allow me to heal you."

"No." Genkai's voice came from behind Yukina. "She needs to learn how to deal with it!"

"But Master Genkai!" Yukina started to argue.

"She's just a regular human, Grandma." This time it was Yusuke coming to her rescue. "Kuwabara and I could always take a pounding, but this girl isn't a fighter."

"Don't pity me," Fuyu muttered. She pushed herself away from the wall and forced herself to lower her hand. "Genkai is right. I can handle this." She stalked away, heading back towards her little camp on the mountain. She focused on everything as she went- the trees, grass, insects, birds, and anything else. The demons that lurked in the forest kept away from her.

* * *

It's not all fun and games, but this does have some funny parts.

And oh, how I love those funny parts.

Just keep reading. You'll see what I mean.


	3. Chapter 3

Fuyu! Because she's the hilarity in my life.

Here goes number 3, folks.

Hope ya get a kick out of it.

I sure as hell did writing it.

* * *

Once at the little plateau Genkai had been using as their training area, she sat down and crossed her legs. Focusing all of her energy waves on a tiny rock, she lifted it and split it in half with ease. She repeated this exercise again and again with bigger rocks each time.

She was sick of rocks. Breaking them or moving them or throwing them- it was always the same. The bigger the rock, the more energy needed to move it. It took more waves and more concentration to support the weight and size of the big rocks. Splitting them was easy, though. She just had to focus all of her energy on either end of the rock and pull in opposite directions. The little rocks were harder to break. It took more precision to split the pebbles. She had to focus harder to get a very small amount of her energy waves on either end of a pebble.

"Fuck this!" Fuyu shouted. She dropped all of the rocks surrounding her and fell back. She stared up at the clouds, letting her energy waves play in the dirt around her. The energy pushed away from her, only to pull back on the solid objects close by. It was like the air hockey arcade game she loved- the little bits of air made the puck slide around on the table without anyone really having to touch it. Then once someone hit the puck, it sped away, only to be returned when the other person knocked it back.

She closed her eyes, making her energy waves move up instead of along the ground. This was harder to do. The air had no purchase- nothing for the waves to bounce off of- so she had to will them to go further whenever they tried to fade away. She tried to feel the air, but it was like trying to touch smoke. She was limited to solid objects.

She'd been here for an entire month. Others had come and gone- seeking answers rather than help with control. She'd needed to learn to control this energy. It had started out with just little bursts every now and again. Something would fall for no reason or pushed to another place. She'd noticed it, but never thought much about it. Then it started happening more often. She realized that if she focused hard enough on something, it would move wherever she told it to- but she had to focus on it. After that, it only got worse. Not only were objects moving without her focus, but the objects were getting bigger and heavier and she could affect things that were much farther away.

Then that street punk had pissed her off. She could still remember feeling those waves shoot out of her at every direction, pushing against everything- including the boy in front of her at the time. The car had been lifted up and tossed to the other side of the street. She was just grateful no one had been hurt. Then the police had come- asking her all sorts of questions that she knew she couldn't answer. How was she supposed to tell them that she moved a car with her mind?

They'd tried dragging her down to the precinct, but then Urameshi stepped in, telling the cops that he'd seen everything. He didn't have an explanation for them either, but he knew she hadn't touched the car or the boy. Once they were gone, he gave her a free bowl of beef ramen and started to explain things.

Fuyu sighed and opened her eyes once more, staring up at the clouds as they drifted around. Her hand was gripping her side, trying to relieve some of the pain again. She didn't understand why the old woman was pushing her so hard. Genkai never answered that question, though she'd answered every other question she'd had.

Her energy was creeping along the ground again. She didn't bother trying to stop it. She could feel the demon walking over to her before she could hear the footsteps or the heavy breathing. She tilted her head back and sighed at the sight of the large, grotesque-looking creature. It's mouth was open wide, ready to eat her, she was sure. She used her energy to stop the demon from moving, wrapping the waves around its body and pushing back against every muscle that tried to move. It was easy to kill. She tightened her energy waves, preventing the muscles from moving at all. The demon could no longer breathe. The pain in her side was distracting, though, and her hold over the demon was slipping. Deciding to end the demon's life quickly, she drew her energy waves to either side of his body, splitting down the middle. She changed her focus. Instead of pushing in on the demon with all of her force, she began pulling her energy in opposite directions. It was like splitting a rock, but the sensation was different.

Rocks were hard and solid throughout. The body of this demon was soft. It took much less effort than she'd anticipated before she could feel either half of the body suspended in the air several feet away. She could feel the organs falling to the ground and the blood pouring out of the severed body.

A low whistle alerted her to another presence. She was so focused on holding the broken body of the demon in the air that she couldn't spread her energy over the ground. She sat up, grunting in pain and gasping for breath. She dropped the demon's body and rolled over to her knees, facing whoever was in front of her.

"You've gotten a lot better." It was Urameshi, cocky smile on his face. Fuyu sighed and sat back on her knees.

"That's easier than it should be," Fuyu mumbled. She eyed her handiwork now that she could physically see it. The demon's body looked like it like she expected it to- ripped in half. Blood and organs littered the ground around the two halves.

"At least you aren't flipping cars anymore, right?" Urameshi joked, sitting down on the ground a short distance from Fuyu. She shrugged. "Why do you stick around if you've gotten so much better?"

Fuyu rolled her eyes. "Because it has gotten stronger, too. Every time I feel like I've got these stupid energy waves under control, they start doing crazy crap again. According to shrimp boy, my energy stretched around for a two mile radius. What's weird is that I can feel everything. I didn't know you were coming around simply because I was too focused on ripping that demon in half."

She looked over at Urameshi. She felt miserable. He was grinning.

"Then you just need something to focus your energy on all the time," he suggested. "I didn't notice any of your energy until I was right beside that demon you were tearing up. Seems to me that if you have something little to focus all of your energy on all the time then it won't get away from you so easily." She smiled.

"That's pretty brilliant, ya know," she remarked. "Thanks. I'll talk to the old bitch about it. She's probably got something around here that I can use to distract myself." Fuyu's hand went back to gripping her side. She sighed and winced.

"What happened?" he asked. "Keiko told me to come out here and find you. Said she was worried about you being out here with all these demons and being hurt. I told her you could take care of yourself, though."

"Genkai pissed me off," Fuyu said, shrugging. "I was focused really hard on a big rock. I was splitting it in half when she started yelling at me. It was weird… as soon as I got mad, the rock split and one of the pieces hit me really hard. The other piece flew off down the side of the mountain."

"Damn," Urameshi muttered. He sounded impressed, but Fuyu knew that it wasn't that big of a deal. After all, Yukina had told her about the Dark Tournament and how Yusuke had blown holes in the arena. "You know, after all that Sensui crap I was so wrapped up in Demon World that I totally forgot about all of the psychics wandering around. Apparently there were a lot who showed signs of having abilities, but those powers faded once the barrier was gone. I guess you didn't get the memo." He was teasing her, but she could only return his grin with a half smile.

"I don't get why she's gotta push me so hard," Fuyu grumbled. "I didn't come here asking to learn how to fight. I just wanted to get this energy crap under control. She didn't happen to tell you, did she?" Urameshi's grin faded.

"See, that's the thing…" he mumbled. "Look, there are a lot of demons around this place. Grandma even had to go around putting up better wards. Ever since the barrier came down between worlds, there have been demons who come here just because they know they aren't supposed to. As long as they aren't messing with the humans, then we try to just let them wander. They usually get bored and go back to demon world. But there are always a few who have to be a pain in the ass. Kuwabara and I usually go around knocking skulls when we see a few messin' around."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Fuyu asked. She didn't see how his little story was relevant.

"There are some really powerful demons out there," Urameshi said, suddenly very serious. "I'm one of them, but there are a few who are even stronger than me. There's a very real possibility that those demons will come here. Genkai has to make sure that you are strong enough to protect yourself against one of them."

"Shrimp boat gives off the same amount of energy you do," Fuyu pointed out. "There's something about his that's… restrained, but that doesn't matter. I managed to hold him upside down earlier and stopped him from trying to cut off my head. It's all about my energy with me. I don't go trading punches with the bad guys like you do, Urameshi."

He laughed. "You held Hiei upside down? He didn't kill you?" Fuyu smirked.

"Well, he wanted to," she shrugged. "I stopped his sword before he could put it to my neck, though. That's one piss ant with an attitude problem." Yusuke laughed again, rolling around on the ground. She chuckled, but couldn't enjoy it like he could. Her side was throbbing. He must have seen her face screw up with pain, though, because he stopped laughing.

"I'm going to go get Yukina," Urameshi muttered, standing up. "You don't even look like you can walk right now."

"No!" Fuyu shouted. She knew she sounded desperate, but she didn't care. She looked at the remains of the demon body on the ground. "She doesn't like to see dead things. I'll manage." Urameshi rolled his eyes.

"She sat through the Dark Tournament, didn't she?" he asked. "She can handle it. She's a demon, too, ya know."

Fuyu shook her head. "That's not the point!" He stared at her, confused by the tone of her voice. She sighed and fell back on the ground, laying on her back. She stared up at the sky, feeling the blush warming her cheeks.

"Ohhhhh," Urameshi teased. "I get it now! You like her! You don't want her to see that you killed that demon!" Fuyu didn't answer, just stared up at the darkening sky.

"I don't care that she likes that Kuwabara guy," Fuyu mumbled. "She doesn't have to like me back. I just don't want her to see that I'm just like everyone else- killing for no reason."

"But you didn't kill that demon for no reason," Urameshi pointed out. He stood over her now, staring down at her and blocking her view. She turned her head to the side and stared at the rocks. "It was going to eat you."

"Doesn't matter," Fuyu said. "She still doesn't need to see it." Urameshi toed her shoulder.

"Shut up and get up," he said, sticking out his hand. She sighed and let go of her side, grabbing onto his hand. He had her on her feet so fast, she had to take a second to realize she was standing up. She'd known he was strong, but damn if she hadn't realized just how strong.

"Thanks," she mumbled. He nodded and turned to walk towards the temple.


	4. Chapter 4

Fuyu! Because she's stronger than she looks.

Here we go again!

* * *

"Hey, so if you can pick up other people, can you pick yourself up?" he asked. Fuyu nodded.

"Yeah, I usually do that on my way back to the temple," she said. "Today is the first time I've been back in two weeks, though. Watch." She stopped walking and closed her eyes, concentrating all of her energy waves on herself. She knew her feet were off of the ground, but she felt like she was still standing on a solid surface as her energy waves held her in place. Then she took a step forward. As she moved, her energy moved, carrying her over the ground at a much faster speed than walking alone.

"Sweet!" Urameshi shouted. She stopped and opened her eyes, touching real ground again while he ran to catch up with her. She'd moved a lot further than she expected. "That's pretty cool."

"Thanks," Fuyu said with a smirk. Her side wasn't hurting so bad now that she had all of her energy focused on herself. She frowned and continued to bounce her energy waves on her side. It didn't hurt when she did that, but the slightest brush of her fingers on the bruise made her knees give out.

"Hey!" Urameshi shouted. He was much closer to her this time, catching her around her waist before she hit the ground. She screamed. She couldn't help it. His fingers were digging into the bruise around her ribs, and her side exploded in pain. She pushed away from him, falling to the ground on her uninjured side and curling up in a ball.

"Yusuke!" one of the girls shouted. "What did you do to her?" Fuyu was biting her lip, trying not to scream again. Her energy was pulsing around her, pushing everything away from her. She couldn't handle that pain again.

"Stay back!" Urameshi shouted. She knew he was warning them against her energy. She could feel Urameshi's body under her waves, his muscles tensing. She had the impression that the only reason he wasn't being ripped apart by the force was his strong demon nature. She knew that if any of the girls got close that they'd be hurt, and she couldn't live with that. She took several deep breaths, focusing on her energy, trying to reign it in.

"Control it!" Genkai was shouting. She sounded far away. Fuyu felt for her energy again, finding the pulsing waves and trying to bring them closer to her body. She found something nearby and focused on it. Whatever it was, it was both warm and cold at the same time. She concentrated on it, pulling the waves away from everything else and focusing on the anomaly.

"Is she alright?" Fuyu knew that to be Kuwabara's voice- no one else sounded so annoying. She still couldn't open her eyes. She knew the waves would break away from her if she gave them half a chance. She had to keep her focus on the little spot of hot and cold and bend the waves around it. Once they were all focused on the same spot, she worked at pulling them away, bringing them back to her body.

"Understand why I keep her on the mountain now, dimwit?" Genkai's voice lashed out. "She's done that three times now. Severe pain seems to trigger it. She tried to kill me last time, though I doubt she remembers it."

"If it's so dangerous for her to be this hurt, then why am I not allowed to heal her?" Yukina asked. Her voice was clear. Fuyu loved the sound of it- sweet and melodic.

"The girl has to learn how to keep control!" Genkai snapped. "Pain seems to be the best motivator."

"You want her to kill us all?" Fuyu was fairly certain Shizuru had been the one to speak that time, but it sounded muffled through the blood pounding in her ears. "Look, I'm not trying to tell you how to do this, but if she's going to crumble in pain and energy is going to radiate off of her like that, I say you heal her and find a new way to work on it. That's not safe for anyone. Look at Yusuke's shirt!"

Fuyu wondered what she'd done to it, but she couldn't open her eyes just yet. She was still trying to bring those waves closer to her body. She was grasping at straws, trying to find another object to focus on. Her energy was searching for that little spot of hot and cold again, but they couldn't find it, so they finally retreated back to her body, only radiating a few inches away from her skin.

"Fuyu?" Yukina's voice was very close. She opened one eye and found the pretty ice maiden sitting very close to her on the ground, one hand outstretched. "Let me heal you, okay?" Fuyu managed a nod and squeezed her eyes closed, focusing on pulling the waves of energy as far away from Yukina as she could manage. She almost lost her control when her ice cold hand touched her side. Seconds later, the pain was fading and her energy waves were calming down.

"Thank you," Fuyu whispered, letting Yukina help her sit upright. She kept her eyes to the ground, unable to look at anyone, ashamed at what had happened. It was now glaringly obvious that she still had almost no control over her own energy. She cursed the ground. Yukina stood up and offered her hand to Fuyu.

"Let's go get something to eat," Yukina said softly. Fuyu could picture the small smile on her pretty face, but she could bring her eyes up to face her.

"I can't," Fuyu muttered. She stood on her own and focused her energy beneath her feet once more. She closed her eyes and let the energy carry her as far away as it wanted to, ignoring the shouts from below.

After a few long moments, she opened her eyes, watching as the trees were going by her at an alarming speed. The waves of energy holding her up also stretched around her, bending and pushing at anything in her way. She'd never been this far into the woods before, so she kept going, finding small trails that demons must have made.

There was a break in the trees not to far away, and she headed for it. At the top of the little hill was a big oak tree. She smiled and let her waves roll away, creeping all over the ground and scaring away any little creatures close by. She walked over to the tree and sat down at the base, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs.

She knew she could have hurt those people. Urameshi, maybe not, but everyone else there was probably in more danger than she'd realized at the time. She cursed herself. She didn't realize that it had been so bad before. Maybe it was because Genkai had been the only one at risk that time, but she could have sworn that the last time she'd been hurt her energy hadn't been nearly so strong.

Someone was close by. They'd appeared almost out of nowhere, but she could feel the pull of her energy crashing around them and bouncing back to her. She looked up from the tops of her knees.

"What do you want?" she snapped. She wasn't in the mood for more bad attitude from an angry fire demon.

"You upset Yukina." His voice was hard and cold. She frowned and looked back down at her knees.

"I don't want to hurt her," she whispered. She felt the annoying sting of tears but swallowed hard and pushed them away. She hated her energy waves and how little she could control them. She thought back to that little spot of hot and cold and wondered if she could figure out what that was. She considered what Urameshi had told her- maybe if she could find that object, she could keep it close and focus her energy on it all the time so that it wouldn't go crazy again. She sighed. Exhaustion seeped into her bones and the energy waves were creeping back towards her, unable to continue reaching out. She relaxed against the tree and rested her head on the tops of her knees.

"You seem to be in control now," Hiei mentioned dryly. She shrugged.

"I'm just tired," she whispered. Her eyes fell closed. Her energy was only a few inches away now, staying close to her body.

"Get up." Her eyes flashed open at the rude command and she looked over at Hiei.

"Why?" she asked, her eyes narrowed against him. "I don't take orders from you." He scoffed.

"Do you want to be eaten by a demon?" he bit. Fuyu shrugged. "Pathetic."

"Why do you care?" she asked. "And why do you care so much about Yukina? She doesn't belong to you." Anger flashed in his eyes. She thought about Yukina. Her eyes were a different shape, but she could swear that they were the exact same shade of red as his. She thought hard. Yukina had mentioned something about looking for her twin brother. It dawned on her. Her eyes widened as she stared at him.

"Get up," he snapped.

"You're her brother, aren't you?" Fuyu accused. "You little bastard!" His entire body tensed. She could see it and her energy was too weak to feel it, but she could tell in his posture. "Why won't you tell her? She deserves to know the truth!"

"She deserves to be happy," he hissed.

"You're stupid," Fuyu bit back. "I've been here for a month now. She talks about finding her brother every now and then, but the only other person she mentions more than Kuwabara is you." She watched as his features rearranged into an expression of shock. "Telling her will make her happy, dumbass!"

"If you tell her, I will kill you," he growled. Fuyu smirked.

"You can't," she challenged. "You kill me and you'll be sent to Spirit World prison." He disappeared. Fuyu didn't see him move, but suddenly her energy waves were crashing against him only a foot away. The point of his sword was pressed to her neck. The weak little waves of energy pressed against the blade, holding it in place. He was bent over, leaning close to her.

"Watch me," he threatened. "I will not play these games with you." Her control of her her energy was slipping again. This time, it was fading fast. She felt the waves drift away from the blade aimed at her neck. Her head fell forward.

* * *

This one is for the fav I got. Thanks! You know who you are. :3

Review please!


End file.
